Perfect is Overrated
by monel.bed
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are living the perfect married life until they meet the new neighbors... sasunaru AU
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hey Naruto did you hear?"

Hinata, who was in the kitchen cooking dinner, asked Naruto, who was currently lazing on the couch.

"What?" he said coming to the kitchen and kissing Hinata's cheek.

"We're going to have new neighbors."

"Eh… It hasn't been a week since Shikamaru and Temari moved." Shikamaru and Temari had been their neighbors for 3 years and something but due to Temari's 3rd pregnancy which was suppose to give them twins the house had just become too small… yeah Shikamaru wasn't apparently as lazy as everyone thought, four kids was a lot.

"Lazy my ass." Hinata looked at him and laughed.

"Hum I know but you know how popular this building is, even though a little expensive it has a beautiful view and the apartments are very spacious."

"Not spacious enough for the Nara family" She laughed again

"They'll be six it will be hard to get a house big enough" it was Naruto's turn to laugh "Not to worry they have money enough don't know how but that lazy bastard is a great psychologist."

"True Temari is a great detective too, seriously I don't know how they get time to raise their children."

"Or to do it like bunnies." They both laughed

"Want some help with that?" Naruto said, he knew his wife wouldn't ask for help even if she needed because she knew he was tired.

"No honey, thanks."She simply answered ever so sweetly.

"Really, really, really?"

"Really." She smiled sweetly at him again, he loved the woman she had been his standing pillar since they got married, he couldn't have asked for better, or so he believed.

**So this is my awesome first chapter of my awesome first story, that maybe aren't so awesome but whatever.**

**After so many read I decided to write my own so I don't think I need to ask for reviews because you know feedback is always welcome, specially when you're a beginner so thanks for taking time to read ^^. I've more written if you're kind enough to ask I'll give it to you gladly :3**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No one ever said that single handedly raising a company was easy, Naruto was living proof of that, yes it was now finally paying off, he had lots of people that worked for him and helped but it had been a pain at first. He had to work his ass off until Uzumaki's Bowl became the success that it is today, by no means was it a big company like Tip Ramen but they managed and everyone around bought it from him saying it was the best instant ramen ever, so he was living pretty well now. He still worked as hard as he could for it, he could either be in accountant, operating the machines, putting things on the line or mopping the floor, ok the last one had just happened once and he was to blame for tripping and spreading the water all over but point being he had his hands full with the company and he loved it there he had made a lot of friends. He got home tired and happy everyday to his loving wife.

"Honey I'm hooome" she came to the door, she muttered a little 'baka' and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So how was your day?"

"Same old, same old, yours?"

"Same old, same old" She smiled a little. "So I invited the Uchiha's for a welcome dinner"

"Are the Uchiha's the new neighbors?"

"Hum, yeah they seem nice."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"So tell me my pretty little wife, am I to dress up for the occasion?"

She laughed a little, she knew he didn't like to dress up."No, but you can't wear your orange jumpsuit either"

He faked a pout. "Oh why must you be so cruel?" He dramatized it "Too much?"

"A little, hey that's why I love you." She said putting her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. He went to take a bath change clothes and come back to the couch.

"Oh are you watching something?" He asked noticing that Hinata was watching TV while cooking dinner. "Yes wait a sec it's almost finished." He sat there a little curious to what his wife was watching so intently.

"Is this a soap opera?" She blushed a little but kept watching.

It had just got the good part, the girl had just slapped the other actor and he grabbed her by the waist to him. They were subbed now, he noticed, you didn't have to struggle with Spanish to make up a word anymore, anyway the actor very fervently said 'I don't love her', and the 'Don't lie to me I saw you, and even if I didn't, I don't care about you', 'I love you, I love you, I love YOU, I don't love her I never wanted anything from her she was the one the kissed me', 'You're lying to me', 'Never, we'll be together through nothing and anything I don't care my dad wants to separate us, you're mine and I'm yours' he then proceed to grab her struggling arms and kiss her ever so ardently until she melted into the kiss. Now Mexican people had a way with their words and actions, Naruto sweat dropped a little and looked at Hinata expecting to see her having the same reaction to the TV, but she was sighing contently at it. This puzzled him since when had Hinata dreamed of this type of forbidden passion. He got up and went behind her hugging her "I can see you like that, am I lacking in some way?"

"Oh no, silly you're the perfect husband, this is just a TV show I kind of got addicted to it since Temari recommended it, once you start watching you can't stop."

"Temari?" The Temari who was always hitting everyone? The bad ass cop? Wow he wasn't expecting her to watch this stuff.

"Don't tell anyone she was a little embarrassed about it" You don't say.

"Oh ok then" He put his arms around her waist like on TV and kissed her passionately too, she stopped what she was doing and deepened the kiss, but for some reason they both stopped. "Huh, I'm gonna watch this new ninja series that it's about to start. Call me if you need help honey"

"Ok I have to finish dinner too"

* * *

**Oh my i had one review, ureshi T.T thanks sasunaru, i will post this chapter sorry it's not longer.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok maybe he wasn't working that hard. He noticed that when, that day, he entered the doors and the only thing he had to do was sign papers and he finished them by lunch, he went around to see if anyone needed help but no, everyone was just too busy doing their thing, each had a chore of his own and no one seemed to need help, he went back to the main office disappointed and annoyed.

"Kiba come here." He asked his secretary and friend.

"What?" He asked grinning

"Where is my work?"

"Huh… where you're sat at, yeah I brought more papers for you to sign while you were gone."

"No, what happened? I used to be needed everywhere since when am I reduced to secretary work?"

"Well you got popular around, with popularity came work, with work came money, with money came more workers and therefore less for you to do."

"Well this sucks start dismissing people."

"Sorry you can't do that, they have contracts and let's face it you can't really fire anyone it's not in your blood."

"Damn it, what do I do then?"

"Well you can either finish your paperwork or you can go home early something you haven't done… Have you ever gone home early?"

"Yeah, once when I had spoiled ramen for lunch."

"Thought so, go home to your wife, you know make her happy." Kiba had been his best friend in high school, they had lost contact in college but when Naruto started his company he remembered to call him and lucky for him, he was unemployed so he was more of a business associate than an actual employee, that's why he let him go with anything.

"Huh ok I guess." Maybe that's what he'd do, try and revive the passion between them, not just the weekend duty, but unexpected and hot sex.

He had thought about it, when he married Hinata they'd do it every single day, sometimes more than once. It hadn't been love at first sight, no, but they had fallen in love each other. They met in college everyone liked that striking and beautiful woman, what was not to like? Smart, beautiful, intelligent, funny although a little quiet, they hit it off pretty well, and before he noticed she had warmed up a place in his heart and they were to be married, he couldn't have got better. She was the ideal woman.

The thing that happened was the thing every couple started to have and the thing that installed itself in their lives. _Routine,_ the enemy of the happy marriage life. But still he was happy with her though with the lack of time, with all the work he had, he spent less time with her and had less time to think about what he was missing out. Kiba had a great idea 'pound her to the mattress' was exactly what they needed, how come he hadn't come up with that? He decided that if the company really gave him more time he would start to come home to his wife and getting things going with the mistress, if you know what I mean.

While driving home he had a great idea. To buy her flowers, he didn't know which ones she liked but she'd appreciate any of them and he could always ask.

He pulled over near the flower shop and ordered a dozen roses. He knew that it was clichéd but what more romantic than that?

He got home entered the door running and went to his beloved wife who was watching her soap opera. "Naruto-to what are you doing home so early." He showed her the flowers, now that, that was what originated the beautiful smile. He could tell she was happy, why hadn't he done this sooner?

"Oh wow, you shouldn't have."

"Actually that's the whole point I should, I should do this every day. Sorry I don't have more time."

"It's not your fault." She said accepting and smelling the flowers. "They're beautiful."

"At the risk of sounding corny, you're beautiful." She blushed he started kissing her cheeks slowly. Then he trapped her lips in a soft, gentle kiss, she hugged him and deepened the kiss, oh this was going well, the blond started to lead them to the couch where he laid down the brunette and kissed her fervently, his hand were starting to get curious and wanted to explore Hinata's body. He let them. He had his hand under her shirt feeling her supple breast and the other hand in her ass. All of a sudden the female pushed him off and he fell on the floor, damn it just when his little friend was getting a reaction too.

"What?"

"Of all the time you chose to come home early and start doing stuff, exactly the same day we had guests?"

He stared at her. "Ooooh yeah the Uchiha's I had forgotten, can't we just blow them off?"

"No, but you can do whatever you want to me, when they leave." She said tentatively.

"Can't wait." He said kissing her deeply one more time before getting up and settling on the couch.

She went to kitchen to start cooking. "Oh my honey, I don't have any tomatoes can you go and buy me some."

"Sure dearest." He smiled and got up.

The elevator made a slight tlim and the doors opened. That's when he saw him, this dark haired stranger. Naruto looked up at the guy he was pretty cool, he had a suit on, he probably worked for a big company, he didn't know why, but he felt slightly bothered by this guy, it was like he had met him before but he was sure he had never seen him before, weird.

"Aren't you getting out?" a cold voice asked him.

"Yes, sorry"

"Whatever usuratonkachi" he managed before the elevator doors closed.

Sasuke couldn't help a small smile coming to his lips anyway.

Naruto had already left the building when the man's words were assimilated. Usuratonkachi?

"USURATONKACHI? Teme how dared you?" How rude, he didn't even know him. He decided to put it in the back of his mind. He was probably never to see the man again in his life.

"Thanks darling." Hinata kissed his cheek when he got back to the house, he seemed a little irritated. "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at her "Nothing, why?" He asked with the usual grin. "Huh, nothing I guess."

"Oh yeah almost forgot 'Ninja killers' is on, hum need something else?" He said like a kid asking permission to watch TV, Hinata just thought it really cute.

"Nah go watch your series. Can you set the table when it's over?"

"Sure a thing"

When the show finished he went to set the table. "Hey do they have any kids?"

"No, why?"

"Just to see how many plates I should set. Done"

The door bell rang. "Wow right on time, hey honey can you go get it?"

"Sure."

Naruto opened the door and it was Mrs. Orochimaru the old crazy lady from upstairs. He sweat dropped a little. He was yet to prove it, but he was pretty sure the lady was in fact a man.

"Yes Mrs. Orochimaru what can I help you with?"

"It's Ms. Orochimaru wiseass."

"Sorry Ms. Orochimaru what can I help you with? "

"You guys have been making too much noise again I will tell the landlord on you."

"Look you have been telling on us since we moved here, I proved it to him that we were not to blame, there's nothing else I can do, perhaps I can help you, what kind of noises do you here?"

"Screams, ghost like sounds and monkeys."

"Monkeys…? And why do you say it comes from my humble home?"

"Because, the sounds come from here."

"It's not from here I assure you, it's probably from the street."

"Don't lie to me you monster let me go inside, I'll prove it to everyone."

"MS. OROCHIMARU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" He pushed the so called woman outside and closed the door harshly. He didn't know how that crazy lady could afford to leave in the building but the fact was that 'she' could, and 'she' liked to come complain about the noises in 'her' head to them a lot. The bell rang again.

"LOOK I TOLD YOU THE NOISES AREN'T OUR FAULT…" He stood there looking at this two astonished people staring at him, the woman who was a little shorter than himself was a pink haired beauty, with green eyes, a great body dressed in a white and pink dress he thought how much she looked like his first crush in middle school and even now if he wasn't married he would probably check her out but then again he thought as his wife as more beautiful than this woman. The guy… oh the guy, if it wasn't the bastard from before, he really was unlucky he frowned at him obviously not expecting to meet him there again, however the smart ass smirked.

**So I'm sorry it's not really longer but it just didn't feel right to put more in it. The next chapter will probably take longer, but hey i'm trying to make a piece of art here :3, no need to tell me i'm not a very good artist .**

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews really, specially MeshalaX ^^ that gave me some writing advices and as you can see i am needing them :p**

All advices are welcome... well unless you tell me to go and die, i don't think i'll welcome that one. R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, you must be the Uchiha's." He extended his hand to both of them. "I'm sorry for the outburst I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Uchiha Sakura and this is my husband Uchiha Sasuke" So Sasuke was his name huh?

"May I ask who you were screaming at?"

"Yes, I'll warn you already, there's a crazy old woman that lives above us and she's always blaming us for the strange noises, and now those strange noises are claimed to be made by monkeys, and the landlord has told her that it wasn't us, because both of our neighbors never complained about the noise, but she keeps coming down and screaming and trying to get in." They looked amused.

"And know what else, I think 'she' is … a man" Sakura laughed, Sasuke didn't seem like a laughing person that much but you could tell he was thinking it humorous. "No seriously you have to see her."

"Naruto, why are you keeping them there for so long? Invite them inside."

"Oh yeah excuse my manners, let's go inside"

"How did you keep them there for so long?"

"Oh the first time it was Ms. Orochimaru, then they arrived right after. I was just telling them about 'her'?" Now the way he said 'her' maid both Sakura and Hinata laugh.

"Naruto you and your ideas, hi Sakura, Sasuke how are you?"

"Very well, this place is a very good home, the view is just breathtaking."

"True it's one of the reasons that made us picked this place too." she said coming behind the now sat Naruto and putting her arms around him. "Well dinner will be served in a minute. Come help me darling."

"Hai hai hime-sama" Sakura smiled and Sasuke looked the same.

When both of them were in the kitchen Naruto just had to ask. "What's with Sasuke?"

"No, I thought him very rude at first but when I was at their place he open the door for me when I was leaving and when I thanked him he said 'You're welcome' so I suppose he doesn't talk much but he is polite."

"Ok if you say so." Not to Naruto he wasn't.

"Go put this on the table"

"Dinner is served" Hinata said and they all sat at the table.

"Your place is very pretty." Sakura said pleasantly "Thank you very much. So Sakura what do you do?" It was rectangular table Hinata sat against Naruto with Sakura by her side while Sasuke was next to Naruto opposite to Sakura. Naruto was trying hard not to look at Sasuke, he didn't know why though.

"Well I'm a Doctor at Konoha Hospital, I just transferred."

"Wow a doctor what do you specialize in?"

"Pediatric."

"So we both work with children, I'm a school teacher at Konoha's Primary school."

"Do you like it there?"

"Very much."

"How about you Naruto what do you do?"

"Well I'm 'the big boss' of Uzumaki's Bowl, you probably don't know it, it's an instant ramen brand, best ramen around" He smiled, the girls did too.

"Ok then we'll be sure to buy it ne Sasuke?" She asked her husband who answered with a 'hum', this seemed to satisfy her.

"So what do you do Sasuke?" Naruto seemed to get some guts, it couldn't be better than having his own company.

"I'm the vice president of Uchiha's Corp." Naruto almost choked on his food. Ok he really did choke in his food.

"So you guys are those Uchiha's, congratulations your company is very famous."

"Hum" He answered again.

Naruto was starting to really dislike this guy.

The girls seemed to have hit it off they started to talk about that famous soap opera who Sakura seemed to be a fan too, she helped clean the table, the pink haired woman seemed really nice contrary to her husband, why was she with that guy anyway. What did she see in him? He looked at him, ok he could understand what she saw in him even him could see Sasuke was a handsome man, but still, he was rude, mean, cocky and an asshole, and he had this unexplainable way of getting on his nerves like no one could. AND HOW THE HELL IS HE A VICE PRESIDENT TO ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS COMPANIES IN THE WORLD?

"Ne Naruto why don't you go show the house to Sasuke maybe you can play a little?" Hinata said seeing those two awfully quiet.

"Sure"

He guided him through the house, he had already seen the living room and the kitchen. The blond showed him the bathrooms, the rooms, the playroom and then went to the last room's veranda, the house wasn't particularly big but it wasn't small either.

"Now that's a view." Naruto told Sasuke when they stepped in the veranda, you could see the sea far away after a big green park that had lots of tall trees and a beautiful lake and since they were on the 16th floor they could see everything. Sasuke pointed to the other veranda.

"I live there I have the same view dobe"

"Ugh why do you have to be like that? You barely talk and when you do only unpleasant or mean things come out of your mouth."

"Dobe, I could ask you the same, every time you talk you are annoying, over joyful, over nice or over lots of other things."

"It's the way I am and I prefer to be like this then to be like you a taciturn, cold bastard."

"Whatever kid"

"I'm not a kid, you're a kid"

"Yeah… how very adult of you"

"Man I really don't like you"

"Same here"

"You don't like yourself, I can understand why. I just don't get what a person as charming as Sakura saw in you."

"Me neither, but what did Hinata see in you? A dumb idiotic blond"

"You're just a show off you had to tell everyone how you're the vice president of one of the most powerful companies in Japan didn't you? I mean how arrogant is that really?"

"Well you actually called yourself the 'big boss' of a company who does that? I was just proving you, you were not that special"

"Why because you have to make everyone around you know that you are the most important or successful?"

"I worked a lot to reach where I am today, and I don't usually brag about it but you were way up your high horse there, you were deserving it, besides what did you want me to do? Lie about it?"

"You're an Uchiha who works at a company called Uchiha's corp. sure you had to work to get where you were, your father probably gave you the job as soon as you left college and I just called myself the 'big boss' to make a joke, because some people feel uncomfortable when they meet the owner of a company, it helps break the tension."

They were both screaming at each other by now, good thing the living room was on the other side and their wives couldn't hear them.

"My father died when I was little, my brother raised me and made me work every job there was on that company and be successful at it so it was a lot of hard work. And you calling yourself 'big boss' just makes you stand out more you idiot."

Silence.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know, my parents died when I was little too I know how it feels." Naruto said quietly, they shared a little compassion for each other seen they both know how it felt to lose their parents.

"You're a jackass all the same"

Sasuke glared at the blond and he felt a little intimidated but dismissed it, he didn't know why but he was enjoying this maybe because, normally, no one contradicted him at work or at home he missed a good fight even if it was a childish one like this.

"Well just tell Hinata I was ok and you'd like to know me better or something, Sakura seems to like you guys and I don't want her to stop talking to you because of me."

Naruto thought that was a little nice of Sasuke maybe Sakura really did have a reason to like him, he seemed to like her in return.

"Fine" he said and left the veranda. They both went to the living room.

"Sakura, it's been a long day, I'm tired ok?"

"Sure" she got up to leave.

"You don't have to come if you're enjoying the conversation" He smiled at her. Naruto was really taken a back, he didn't really think that guy could do it.

"No, I'll leave, I'm a little tired too. But guys promise you'll go to our house this weekend for dinner." Naruto and Sasuke shared a displeased look.

"Of course, right Naruto?"

"Sure honey" he forced a chuckle.

* * *

**Hey there chapter 4 will probably take and be longer than the other ones but anyway people thanks for the review, alerts and favoriteds seriously i really didn't know, how happy reviews made people so don't forget r&r thanks for reading ^^ **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Naruto got back to work things returned to normal, the papers were there to sign, two employees got sick due to food poisoning so he had to help with the heavy work. He wouldn't be able to get home early that day and be very tired when he got there, weird as it sounds it didn't bother him as much as he thought. Of course he would like to go back to Hinata early and get things on with her, but it did not bother him he concluded that it was because he loved his work so much so he didn't give it much thought.

When Naruto noticed it was already the weekend and the dreaded dinner was today. On Saturdays Naruto left early he just went to check things in the morning so there wasn't a bad surprise and then he went home and helped Hinata around the house.

"Hey sweetie" Naruto said entering the house to a Hinata that was cleaning the floor.

"Hey honey, be careful where you put your feet I just cleaned that." Naruto kissed her cheek extra careful not to dirt anything so he wouldn't unleash the demon that was that woman cleaning.

"Ok… need any help"

"Well since you asked you could clean the room a little so I can wash it"

"Ok…" Maybe he shouldn't have asked.

"You know I don't think it's fair for you to clean the house after a week of work maybe we should hire a house keeper "

"Don't be lazy you know I love to clean"

"I know but aren't you tired?"

"No, not really, I like that hard work" She smiled at him and he decided to not bother her anymore. He went and cleaned the room and in no time it was time for dinner. They went to prepare themselves and at 18.30 they were knocking at the Uchiha's door.

Surprisingly Sasuke came to answer the door, most likely because Sakura was preparing dinner.

"Hello, please come in" So Sasuke did know how to be polite, strange.

"Hinata, Naruto welcome I'm almost done, let me just set the table and we'll eat, sit down."

They sat on the couch at the same time, the house was very pretty, clean and cozy much like their own. Sasuke sat next to them and stood there, they could tell he wasn't a very talkative guy much less for idle talk so the silence was a little uncomfortable.

"That's a nice thing you've done with the place, I remember it how it was when Shikamaru and Temari lived here, you guys would have liked them they were nice but the family got too big to be in an apartment they decided to buy a house on the suburbs."

"Hn" Sasuke answered simply to Hinata's try to make conversation. Naruto's eye twitched a little, how dare that bastard dismiss his wife's attempts at trying to talk?

"Let's go guys dinner's ready" Sakura said entering the leaving room while Hinata let out a sigh of relief standing up and going to her "I was just telling Sasuke how good was what you guys did with the place."

They entered the dining room leaving Naruto glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke noticed and raised an eyebrow at this.

"You're a lousy host"

"I do what I can"

"Your manners are even worse"

"I don't do idle chat"

"Well neither do I but you could have tried a little I mean my wife was, tell a funny story or something"

"Do look like the kind of person who tells funny stories?"

"W…"

"I'm glad you guys are talking" Sakura reentered the living room, Hinata right after. "Sasuke doesn't talk much, but you guys seem to have hit it off."

"Well Naruto on the other hand talks your ear off" Hinata joked and Sakura laughed

"Heh? Hinata" Naruto pouted "How mean?"

"I'm just kidding cutie" Hinata smiled

"So let's go eat dinner before it gets cold"

They sat at the table in the same position as they did on the last dinner they had together and ate.

"Hum Sakura, did you cook this it's delicious" Hinata said honestly

"Yes I try to do as many chores as I can around the house, I mean Sasuke keeps telling me to get a housekeeper but I just think if it's my house it'll be the way I want and how I want it."

"Oh my, I feel exactly the same way, Naruto told me that just today when I was cleaning the house." Hinata answered glad they thought the same way.

Dinner went by quickly with Hinata and Sakura talking and Naruto expressing his opinion once in a while.

After dinner Hinata helped Sakura clean the table much to Sakura's protests.

"Well Sasuke why don't you take Naruto to play pool with you, you have to try it sometime and since we don't have much visitors you might as well play with Naruto" The pink head said seeing Sasuke all quiet.

"Sure. Naruto come" Sasuke got up and the blue eyed blond followed him.

They entered the room and Sasuke uncovered the table and passed a cue to Naruto.

"Do you know how to play pool?"

"Yeah…" He answered hesitantly because in truth Naruto didn't know how to, but he didn't want to lose face in front of Sasuke, I mean how hard could it be? He just had to put the balls inside the holes right?

"Ok, I start then" And with that Sasuke expertly aimed the cue to the white ball and managed to hit perfectly and put two balls inside a hole. Then he played again and missed the hole for a centimeter, Naruto suspected he did it on purpose but he could not prove it.

"Your turn" Sasuke said teasingly, Naruto aimed the cue not so expertly and hit the white ball which he figured was the ball he had to make hit the other balls, it did not get it but it was a close call. When he looked at Sasuke he was laughing.

"…What?" Naruto asked not so sure why he was laughing, it seemed he had done everything correctly.

"You lied didn't you?" How had he found out?

"Why do you say that?"

"If I get the striped balls you get the plain balls, so I try to put the striped ones in, you don't try to put the striped ones in too or you'll just be helping me dobe…"

Naruto blushed a little, ok so he shouldn't have lied to him, now he was even more embarrassed but how could he have admitted he didn't know how to play?

"Shut up…" Naruto said now aiming the white ball to the right one. He missed again, he figured he lacked the practice the raven had, because when Sasuke hit it he manage to get the balls inside, which got Naruto kinda pissed. So when Sasuke finally missed again Naruto decided he wouldn't lose without putting at least one ball inside so he concentrated hard on hitting it, but still he missed the hole again, this was turning out to be a little frustrating.

"You did it wrong"

"Good one Sherlock" Naruto said sarcastically

"Position yourself again." Naruto did as he was told and Sasuke put himself behind him, the brunette was a little taller than himself so he managed to cover him and read his own cue, Sasuke had his chest glued to Naruto's back and each of his hands covered Naruto's ones.

'Can't Sasuke see the position we're in?' Naruto thought a little self conscious, what was happening here? Well maybe Sasuke didn't notice it and was just teaching him how to play, maybe he was just thinking too much of it.

Sasuke put Naruto hand straight on the cue and aimed at the white ball while Naruto grew more and more uncomfortable with the situation they were in, the dark eyed man helped the blue eyed one hit the ball and managed to get the black ball inside the hole. Naruto forgot all about the situation he was in when the ball finally got in the whole he turned happily to Sasuke to thank him forgetting just how close they were, and quickly turned, getting face to face with Sasuke.

Their lips weren't very far apart and Naruto caught himself staring at them. Just a little push they would be touching. But Naruto didn't want that, no… he was just… contemplating the situation. He looked up at Sasuke's dark eyes to see he was doing the same as himself, he then swallowed hard and took a step back breaking the trance.

"Hum… I think it's your turn to play"

"No, the game is over"

"What but you still have 2 balls left"

"Well yes but you put the black ball inside the hole that means you lost"

"Wait. What? But the black ball is a plain one."

"Yap, but the black ball is the last ball to be put inside or else you automatically lose, it's the rules"

"You could have told me that…"

"True, I could have" Sasuke smirked

Naruto glared at him and then stomped out of the room, going to the living room where the girls were talking excitedly.

"Hinata I'm tired I'm going to bed. Sakura thanks for dinner it was delicious but I'm tired and I'm going to sleep you girls stay there and talk."

"Naruto wait, I'll go with you, I'm a little tired myself. I'd love to continue the conversation tomorrow Sakura I mean if you are not busy of course."

"No I'm not I'll be glad if you guys come over again"

"Ok thanks for dinner, see you tomorrow, good night"

With that they left and as soon as they got in the house Naruto stared at Hinata and said pouting.

"We're buying a pool table!" and then he stomped right to the room leaving a puzzled Hinata behind "Heh…?"

_Sasuke's POV _

Sasuke glared at the pool table trying to burn a seventh hole into it.

"Shit, what the hell did I just do?" He looked outside the window.

**I know. I don't deserve reviews I took so damn long to update, and for that I'm really sorry I just wanted to organize the ideas in my head so this doesn't come out shitty :p so thank for the patience, review your opinions I tried to evolve as much as I could and I managed to put a little sasunaru hint there. Anyway I'm not trying to make a big story it's just that I want to put it as complete as possible without rushing it so R&R **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sasuke was looking outside his window in his office when there was a knock on the door.**

"Good morning little brother" Itachi said coming into his little brother's office without a second thought and sitting in the chair opposite to his.

"What do you want?"

"Can't I just come by your office to ask you how you have been?"

"Can't a lion just jump an antelope to give him a friendly scare?"

"Well you were a little distracted this morning at the meeting, none of my employees can give less than a 100% so I ask you, what is wrong?"

"Why would I confide my secrets to the devil?"

"Oh Sasuke do stop, flattering won't get you anywhere"

Sasuke was silent for a minute.

"Ne aniki, do you love you wife?"

"Of course I do, what is this all about?"Sasuke ignored Itachi and reluctantly asked the next question.

"Would you cheat on her?"

"No, but I'm not really attracted to anyone else."

"Hn"

"Did you cheat on Sakura?"

"No"

"Ok. For now I assume you don't want to continue the conversation but remember I might be the devil but I'm here for you if you need me"

"Yeah, to collect my soul."

"Ok I trust you can finish the project you were working on and have it delivered to me at 5"

"Of course"

Sasuke immersed himself in work and drove other thoughts away from his mind.

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

When he returned home Sakura was there, dressing herself up. She was beautiful. He had grown up with her, their parents were neighbors and friends so he couldn't have avoided always being with her, they went to the same schools and frequented the same places. When they were little she had this huge crush on him and was always stalking him and being overly annoying but with time she became a woman and grew out of it, becoming the person that he learned to love. She's caring, sweet, strong, dedicated not overly submissive but not quite untamed, not loud and not full of herself and had a perfect female body. He couldn't ask for a better wife.

"Hello honey" Sakura said kissing his cheek.

"Hn" Sakura was used to his short answers she knew that it was a form of acknowledgement and couldn't quite ask for more.

"So, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was busy but Hinata and I kinda decided to go on a double date sort of thing and I said yes, so can we go? I kinda of said we were going already." She said apologetic but determined.

"Ok" He was a little tired but Sakura didn't do many selfish things so he didn't mind going on her whims from time to time. Of course the thought of the blond there had nothing to do with his choice. Nothing whatsoever. Probably…

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

When they got to the Italian restaurant Hinata and Naruto were already there sitting at a table for four, casually chatting.

"Hey guys, sorry for the lateness, have you ordered yet?" Sakura asked sitting at the table, looking at Hinata.

"No, of course not, we were waiting for you"

"Good, do you like it here? Sasuke and I came here on a date once and I just fell in love with the place" Sasuke looked at Sakura mostly because he could swear he'd never had set foot in that place. But he wasn't to remember such trivial things and he did not see this restaurant as any better as the last Italian restaurant he'd been at but apparently Sakura on the other hand had loved it.

When he raised he turned to look at Naruto he was looking back at him smirking slightly, Naruto had assumed he couldn't remember it. Which was true, maybe it was a guy thing right? To not pay attention to such details.

"Well I don't dislike it but I won't know until they bring the food, right?"

"That's Naruto for you, always thinking with his stomach." Hinata said laughing slightly as did Sakura. Naruto continued.

"So Sasuke you've been here, is the food any good?"

Wasn't he a sneaky little bastard?

"It's edible"

"But Sasuke you said it was good, and we should come back." Did he?

"Well good is edible, no?"

"I suppose…" Sakura said, not entirely convinced but not pressing the matter.

The waiter came with an impeccable timing to take their order, they ordered the food and a bottle of wine.

"So how did you and Sasuke meet?" Hinata asked, turning to Sakura.

"We grew up together, actually we were neighbors and our parents, friends. When we were little I had this huge crush on him, well me and half the school, and I used to chase him everywhere." She paused and laughed slightly nostalgic. "But with time I grew out of it and the crush turned into love, I stopped being an annoying child and Sasuke noticed me, and from friends we became a couple. How about you guys?"

"Aww. We went to the same college, I liked him right from the start but then Naruto took a while to notice me, but when he did, he chased me everywhere to get a date with me, though it didn't take long."

"Heh…? How come I never heard of that? You liked me from the start and made me go around and chase you for a date. Hinata how mean can you be?" Naruto faked a pout.

"Well I needed to know you really wanted to." Hinata said decided and Sakura laughed.

In no time the conversation evolved and they talked about all kinds of stuff, the food came. They weren't exactly having a quiet meal and even Sasuke joined the conversation.

Sasuke looked at Naruto he was most things he disliked about a person: annoying, joker, smartass, talked his mouth off, prankster, funny, friendly of course he lots of good stuff he was good natured, nice, strong, funny, witty. And that was the things he could pick from the conversations. He supposed he was one of those people that played and goofed off a lot but at the end of the month he got the work done. Which wasn't the type of people Sasuke preferred but somehow he couldn't stop being attracted to him and be drawn to him and considered him very attractive. He wasn't the kind of guy that was attracted to every pretty thing he saw, but there were a few people which looks had left an impression on him being both woman and men. And this guy was surprisingly one of them. He still couldn't understand himself for what he did the other day in the play room but he figured out he was attracted to Naruto and most likely wanted him…

Naruto glared at Sasuke, blushing faintly. Probably because Sasuke had been staring at him for too long and he had noticed. Thing was, Sasuke hadn't noticed until that moment so when he caught himself he looked away immediately. This attraction thing, he discovered, wasn't very good for him.

The dark haired man couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips due to making Naruto blush.

"Ok, I'm going to the bathroom" Hinata got up "Sakura?"

"Yes me too" They smiled at each other.

"Girl time, huh? Hope you won't lash out on me" Naruto said smirking at them.

"Oh never…" Hinata said smirking herself.

As soon as they left, Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Why were you staring at me?"

Sasuke seemed thoughtful for a minute.

"I don't like you"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you by any chance deaf?"

"You don't like me?"

"I believe I made myself clear the first time"

"Well, I don't like you"

"You're just saying that because I said that to you."

"Shut up bastard, why don't you like me?"

"Various reasons"

"Which are? It's perfectly reasonable for me not to like you, you're mean, rude, quiet and mean. But me? I'm adorable"

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Sasuke was extremely amused by the whole conversation.

"Well whatever I don't care anyway."

"Fine"

"FINE"

The girls came out of the bathroom to see a brooding Naruto and a smirking Sasuke, which were the right expressions but on the wrong faces.

"Ok, so we've been talking about it and we decided to join the gym, it will be fun and I kinda need it." Sakura said pouting a little. Sasuke was a little surprised by this.

"You don't need it" Sasuke said honestly, complementing Sakura leaving her a little surprised.

"I'm with Sasuke on this one, I mean if you guys want to, go ahead, but I don't think you need it."

"Well it will be fun so we want to. So Naruto from now one Saturday's afternoon you have the house to yourself. Just don't eat all the food there"

"Never…" He said jokingly.

"So where do you want to go next?"

"I'd say… movies?" Naruto said and everyone agreed.

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

It was already Thursday. One more day and weekend was there. He was tired work had been hell this week the two machines that broke were fixed but giving problems the paperwork was accumulating, he had too many meetings, just… tiring.

He entered half dead but still made a dash to the elevator, which doors were closing and managed to enter in time. Guess who was on the elevator?

Naruto sighed after exchanging acknowledging looks.

He had been thinking about it all week but he just didn't get why that bastard had so bluntly said he disliked him. It was unsettling. The elevator doors closed and they went up, both sharing an awkward silence.

They reached their floor and the doors opened, when Sasuke stepped out, Naruto finally managed to say something.

"Why the hell don't you like me, you bastard?"

Sasuke turned around surprised, he stepped back into the elevator and harshly pushed Naruto against the wall. The doors closed again. Sasuke got way too close in fact their heads were almost touching they stared at each other's eyes for a while, so close, they were inhaling each other's scent, not capable of any type of movement.

"Do you usually invade the personal space of people you don't like?" Naruto asked but did not move away.

"No, but I never felt the type of _dislike_ I feel for you for anyone." Their lips were a millimeter away from touching when the elevator started moving down. They took a second to understand their position and brake apart, when they reached zero again and the doors opened a weird, ugly woman was there. They couldn't help to feel a little disappointed.

"Good evening Mrs. Orochimaru" The blond said politely

"It's miss." She said mad.

"Aren't you coming out?" When he thought about it, it did seem rather strange for them to go down together and not getting out at the first that floor since there was no floor below it. So they did step out.

As soon as the floors closed, Sasuke called for another one. They waited and went up without a word. So when the doors finally opened again to let them out, Naruto almost run to his door. Sasuke however managed to catch him before he reached his door, pulled him to his arms and kissed him soundly.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto pushed Sasuke hard when he realized what he was doing and entered his house. He stayed at the entrance hall just thinking about what just happened '_what have I done?_' his eyes wide open, he put his finger on his lips remembering the feel of the others, had it really happen or was it just a horrid delusion? Did his new neighbor, who was male, married and a bastard, just kiss him?

He supported himself on the door, all kinds of thoughts dancing in his head. Hinata came to the hall, surprised that she heard the door but no steps inside.

"What are you doing there, what's wrong?" Naruto looked at Hinata barely paying attention to what she was saying. Should he tell her? What just happened wasn't his fault he didn't have to keep it to himself. Unless… unless by some sort of screwed up reason he had actually enjoyed it, but that couldn't have happened, he was married, he liked women, he loved his wife, it was just wrong. Naruto thought it through in his head but in reality it didn't seem to make it any less enjoyable or actually make it seem wrong, he concluded that even if it was one of the stupidest things he could do, he wasn't so sure he regretted it.

"Nothing" He smiled "I'm just really tired, I'm sorry to concern you honey" He said while softly kissing her lips. Did he feel bad for it? Yes, I mean even if it was just a kiss, he had cheated on his wife.

"Oh ok" She smiled too, clarified now. "Dinner will be done soon, you can eat and go to bed afterwards."

"Thanks honey you're the best."

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

On the next Saturday afternoon Naruto was left alone just thinking about what had happened, he had been thinking about it for the least 3 days really, he was not considering the occurrence itself, he was considering what he felt at the time and what he should do. The loneliness, not knowing what to do and his thoughts were all driving him insane.

So he decided to go to the person who always knew what to do.

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

Naruto entered the seemingly peaceful, soft blue building, directing himself to the second door to the left not even stopping at the reception, doing exactly what he had done sometimes before.

He opened the door abruptly only to find a blonde woman on a ponytailed brunette's lap and she was doing what apparently seemed like eating his neck while ripping his shirt.

"MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL EYES" They both stopped and looked up at the shouting newly arrived.

"Naruto…"

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?" The extremely loud and scary woman who was on his lap yelled.

"Ups, I forgot, am I interrupting?" He said apologetic but smirking.

"You think?" She said glaring at him.

"Well first I thought you would give it a break while you're pregnant" He emphasized pointing at Temari's swollen womb. "Second he," He pointed at Shikamaru next. "should be working at this hour, though I assumed you would be taking a big break and third shouldn't you be working?" Naruto proceeded to point at the clock that said 16:03.

"Oh shit, Gaara is gonna kill me" Temari alleged worried and got up.

"See, you should thank me for interrupting you two" He smiled widely.

"Next time you interrupt us, I will kill you in your sleep." Temari stopped half way telling him loudly but then whispered in his ear "And remember I can cover it" then she left smirking. He swallowed hard and watched her leave.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru said sighing.

"Shouldn't she be nicer now that she's pregnant?"

"Not even you, with that imagination of yours, can imagine a nice Temari." The pony tailed man answered ironically.

"True, well at least give it a break now that she is pregnant"

"We'll be sexless for almost one year, we need to make good use of our time for now"

"Ok ok, then sorry for interrupting"

"You don't really need to apologize since she was late and I need to work too." He said dissatisfied.

"You two should really go to S.A. meetings you know?"

"We're not addicted… we just like sex very much."

"Ok, and you were so lazy when I met you, she just messed you up."

"Well maybe I needed to be a little messed up" Shikamaru said contented. Naruto smiled at this, it wasn't just sex, they really loved each other.

"You're right." He concluded resigning.

"So, why are you here?" Shikamaru lost the smile and recovered the typical bored face.

"I came to talk to my bestess friend ever" Shikamaru and Naruto had met in college and had hit it off from the start, they were the exact opposite one loud and joyful, the other quiet and uninterested but nonetheless had become friends from the beginning. Hinata and Naruto had actually went to live at that building because, when they were looking for their apartment, Temari and Shikamaru had said the old couple that lived there moved, they went there, loved the house and became neighbors.

"I thought you had Kiba now." The blond smirked.

"Aww is my old friends jealous?"

"No…"

"You're busy and you don't live right next door anymore, it's more difficult."

"I get it but come any time. You're troublesome but you're still a friend."

"And that's why I'm here. Do you have time?"

"Yeah my next appointment is at 5."

"Ok"

Naruto stood quiet a little thinking what he should say and how.

"You know we have to start to talk to have a conversation."

"For a psychologist you're surely hasty"

"I'm not exactly used to having you quiet."

"Guess I'm getting old…"

"We all are."

"Right…" He was reluctant, but he wouldn't back down now. "My new neighbor kissed me." He said suddenly and quickly.

"…" Shikamaru was surprised, it wouldn't be weird to hear that from one of his clients but he wasn't expecting it from Naruto, he had started loving his wife very much ever since they started dating. "I moved out like 3 or 4 weeks ago and you're already cheating on your wife with the new neighbor?"

"I didn't cheat on her, I mean I was the one who was kissed"

"Well it isn't exactly your fault, since she kissed you."

"Well… that person isn't exactly a girl." Naruto said embarrassed and quietly than Shikamaru had ever heard him speak.

"What the hell? Your male neighbor harassed you?"

"He didn't harass me. I mean I kinda wasn't resisting at first but when I noticed what I was doing I pushed him right away." Now Shikamaru was really stunned.

"You turned gay?"

"No. Of course not, I love my wife"

"Oh. So then you just discovered you have an attraction for guys too, it's not that unusual."

"It's kinda just that guy."

"Humm"

"I don't know what happened, Shikamaru that never happened to me."

"Like I said attraction of males for other males is not that unusual, but don't forget you're married and you just said you love your wife. Forget it ever happened."

"I liked it… it's so wrong." He put his head in his hands sighing loudly.

"Do you want to do it again?"

Naruto was reluctant to admit it but he knew he wanted to.

"Yes. I know I can't but he…"

Shikamaru never saw Naruto like this and didn't see this coming from him, he wasn't just one of his clients who he could advise without attachment, they were friends.

"Naruto, I get it." Shikamaru sighed again, this guy was truly troublesome." Then you just have to find out if the guy is worth you cheating on Hinata.

"No, I don't want to cheat on her and I don't want to hurt her either, much less with that bastard."

"Bastard?" Naruto had always been friendly he accepted everyone so it wasn't very normal for him to insult anyone unless he was joking around.

"Yeah he's mean and stupid and thinks he's so hot, I don't know what happened to me on the elevator, it was just… he probably put a spell on me or something. No, a curse, yeah, that must have been it."

"The elevator?"

"Yeah" Naruto blushed "We got in at the same time and the other day he had said he didn't like me, and I was asking why and then he pushed me against the wall and stared at me and I… my heart kinda started beating faster and all I could think about was what if he kissed me."

Ok, so it wasn't just attraction, there was more, lust perhaps?

"Naruto… if you don't want to cheat on her I advise you not to see that person anymore."

"But… Sakura and Hinata are friends they like each other very much, I can't just not see him."

"Sakura?"

"It's his wife"

"So he's married too?"

"Yeah and he seems to love his wife very much too." Shikamaru couldn't say he knew many people like this, but it must have happened before, sudden attraction to same sex.

"Then you just have to avoid him and control your feelings."

Naruto looked down. "I don't want to cheat on Hinata…"

"But you don't know if you can not to, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I actually don't know what to tell you, you have to think it through only you know what you want"

The blonde looked at Shikamaru and then smiled. "Thanks Shika I knew I could count on you."

"Not that I have done much"

"Well, just talking helps"

"I'm gonna go, Hinata must be coming back from the gym soon and you have to work."

"Ok, bye Naruto" Shikamaru smiled at his long time friend.

"Bye Shika"

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

When the blond got home Hinata was there she had her hair wet, she had arrived not long ago.

"Naruto, you're home." Hinata said from the couch where she was watching her soap opera from.

"Heya" Naruto joined her on the couch and kissed her cheek as always.

"Where were you, I thought the house would be upside down when I got back."

"Meany, I went to Shikamaru's office to make him a little visit."

"Oh how is he and how's Temari?"

"Making up for the lost time they will have" Hinata was confused. "When I got there they were trying to eat each other"

Hinata laughed. "They won't even give it a break when she is pregnant."

"He said they'll have plenty of time for breaks when the kids are born"

"True…" She smiled.

"So how was…" Hinata cut him off so she could hear the T.V. Naruto looked at it curious. It was the famous '_Pasiones prohibidas' _that apparently most women liked to watch. The main male character was a Mexican stud which Naruto supposed captivated most women. Dark eyes, tanned skin broad shoulder, very tall, masculine face. Typical latino. "Oh it's the soap opera…"

Hinata started absent mindedly explaining the story to him. "… and now Pedro is going after Maria even though she's married to Juan." Naruto just got the last part.

"So … huh... they're cheating." Naruto concluded.

"Well yeah but Juan tricked her into marry him, and they are really in love and she can't divorce him because of the child that everyone thinks is from Juan but it actually from Pedro." Naruto sweat dropped a little.

"Ok…" She wasn't saying that it was ok to cheat she was saying it was ok to cheat it extreme situations like this one.

"I mean they didn't exactly cheat, they just kissed a little."He knew she had said it jokingly but still he stared incredulous at Hinata of course it wasn't right but it wasn't exactly cheating right?

Naruto thought about it but then shook his head. He would never cheat on Hinata no matter how attracted he felt for another person because it was just that attraction it wasn't worth it, he loved his wife and those thoughts would stop at the moment.

"Hey honey I'm going down to the store to buy paper for the printer, be right back." Hinata barely noticed him leave. Even though he really needed it was just an excuse for him to go for a little walk, he needed it.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto was walking around looking at the floor when he noticed a car driving really slow next to him. He took a small peek and saw a sport Mercedes Benz but couldn't see inside. Was an old woman going to try and hit on him? Or maybe an old man? He continued walking like he didn't notice. When the car finally stopped next to him he couldn't handle the curiosity and looked behind him to see the door on his side opening.

"Naruto… get in." When hearing his name he took a peek inside the car only to see the person he least (or most) wanted to see.

"No" Naruto said and kept on walking ignoring the driver. He could hear the music 'Hate to say I told you so' from The Hives real loud from the car.

"Naruto" he kept driving with his door open and trying to talk him into getting inside. "Just get inside the car"

"What the hell is wrong with you I'm not fucking getting in the stupid car" Naruto almost yelled at Sasuke.

"Why the fuck not?" Sasuke glared asking Naruto.

Naruto didn't answer that he just put himself in front of the car and crossed the road trying to get rid of Sasuke.

"Naruto I just want to talk to you…" Sasuke tried not really getting anything from the blonde.

"Well I have nothing to say to you. Even if I were to talk to you I would definitely not get in a car with you."

"Don't act like I forced you when you damn well know I didn't" Sasuke luckily got a parking spot near the place and rushed after Naruto.

"Well do I? Because I remember you pushing me into the elevator and ki-kissing me" he whispered the last part. The place where they were wasn't empty but the people were far and didn't show much interest in them.

"Naruto I'm not gonna continue running after you but you know damn well that wasn't just me who wanted it. I just want to talk about it I'm not asking you to leave your wife so I'm gonna go to the car and I expect you to follow me." Naruto stopped and looked at the retrieving raven. He knew it was wrong, even though Sasuke promised nothing would happen he just knew something would so he should definitely NOT get inside that car.

Did his body listen to his brain? Nope it just moved on its own and the brain couldn't stop it, so he opened the door on the right and hopped in, Sasuke started the car not sparing a look to his side and drove on. They both stood quiet for a while.

It was Sasuke who broke the silence surprisingly.

"It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened." The blue eyes aimed for the brunette.

"You damn right it shouldn't have happened, I'm a married man and I'm happy with my wife and I barely know you, wait, scratch that, I don't even know you and what the hell? One minute you're saying you hate me the next you're kissing the hell out me?" Naruto just got this special way of getting under his skin and the way he was yelling at him wasn't helping in controlling his nerves.

"If I damn well remember it you were responding before you pushed me" The driver couldn't believe how the man at his side was pushing all the blame onto him.

"I wasn't responding I was shocked"

They had been driving around their block and the road was empty except for some other car looking for a parking spot but right then Sasuke braked the car in the middle of the street and grabbed Naruto's shirt roughly pushing him to himself until their faces were a millimeter apart.

"So you're saying you didn't even for a sec, wonder how it would be to kiss me?"

Naruto swallowed, exactly the same way it had happened last time he couldn't move. '_Way to prove him wrong' _he thought to himself sarcastic.

"You're telling me…" Sasuke said low and teasingly "you don't want me to pull you so you can taste my mouth" Naruto couldn't help swallowing yet again and licking his lips but he did not say a word. Sasuke wasn't doing anything just waiting for reactions and when Naruto finally started to move to him. He pulled away.

"Fine you're right, I shouldn't have done that. No problem I won't do it ever again." Naruto stood like someone had just taken his candy and Sasuke smirked.

"Fuck…" Naruto said covering his mouth.

"Come on first you don't want me to kiss you but now you want me to f…" Sasuke couldn't finish his statement 'cause Naruto was all over him kissing him like the world was to end tomorrow.

Shit, that felt too good. That's what they were both thinking. The forbidden fruit is always the most desired was it not? Yeah at least for those two, at that moment, it was.

Naruto pulled away to catch his breath and stared to Sasuke's deep dark eyes. He had never kissed a man not on his own at least, he never thought he would kiss one either but he just had, and he wanted to do it again.

Sasuke didn't give him much time to rest because he pushed Naruto off him to the bench at his side and put himself on top of him kissing him deeply, he could feel Naruto's cock starting to harden and his was already up and proud. Naruto started rubbing himself against Sasuke and the latter did the same.

Yeah here they were kissing and dry humping in Sasuke's Mercedes like there wasn't anyone else in the world. Like there weren't preoccupations, wives, jobs, right or wrong. But they were damn well enjoying it, they had never felt as careless as this, neither of them and this was all new to them both, so how could they stop?

Naruto was thinking how wrong and at the same time how good it felt when he felt himself close to the end. He pushed Sasuke away just enough to look into his eyes.

"Sasuke… I'm coming"After Sasuke saw the reddened face whispering said words he came in his pants too.

Sasuke got off Naruto and sat in his bench again. Had he just done that? With a guy nonetheless?

"Fuck" Naruto said covering his eyes with his arm.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and realized he didn't regret it. Hell if that happened again he wouldn't just stop at humping and that was what frustrated him.

"Naruto…" Naruto uncovered his eyes to form a glare at the raven.

"This is all your fault" Sasuke raised his brow.

"Why am I always to blame for everything? Did I gave you pills so you got hard and then came? Cause I think you wanted it as much as I do"

"So you gave me pills?"Naruto glared even more.

"What?! Does that even make sense? Stop giving excuses and just accept it"

Naruto got out of the car and Sasuke followed him.

"I can't. Don't you get it? I don't wanna cheat on my wife she doesn't deserve that." Sasuke looked at him and understood. He was right Sakura didn't deserve this either. He looked at his feet.

"You're right." Naruto got close to Sasuke and put his hand on his chest. "I never felt this lustful for anyone I have to admit to that, hell I'm looking at you with your stupid shirt half unbuttoned and all I want to do is rip it open and push you back into the car" Sasuke was surprised by this but he knew it was true and wanted the same. "But I'm not going to cheat on her and I'm not gonna leave her for you, because I know this would never top what I have with Hinata, even if I want you more than I ever wanted her."

Naruto smiled and turned his back to him directing himself to home. Sasuke couldn't control himself next.

"Naruto" Sasuke yelled "You're wrong" There in the middle of the street he grabbed Naruto and kissed him passionately for a second, when he let him go Naruto stared at him as if he wasn't from this world. "I love her but I think I'm willing to try this and next time I get at chance with you I'm not just gonna dry hump you." Sasuke smirked leaving a dumbfounded Naruto staring at his departure.

Naruto put his hands to his head he didn't quite know what to do about this, that person was going to drive him crazy. He went to the store to buy the paper and went home.

He went home right after because he desperately needed a shower. He was glad his t-shirt hid his pants or else the cum covered spot would be visible to everyone.

"Hey honey" Hinata said when he got home "Damn you took your sweet time"

He laughed awkwardly and answered. "I went the long way because I felt like walking."

"Ok, honey" she said turning to the table where she was preparing the food on.

"So, I'm gonna take a bath."

"Ok, just don't take too long dinner is almost ready" She said not even turning.

Naruto took off his pants cleaned them with a tissue, put them in the washer and went for a shower.

------SNISLOVE------------SNISLOVE------

Next Monday, around lunch time Naruto was in his office thinking about opening another factory and looking at the numbers of all of it when an agitated Kiba entered his office.

"Naruto, there is a guy outside saying his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he's the Vice President of Uchiha's Corp and he said he wanted to talk to you."

Naruto looked at him stupefied. "You're kidding…"

"No, do you think he's lying? And that guy is hot, even I recognize it and I'm freaking straight do you really think he is the vice president?. Do you think he wants to buy Uzumaki's Bowl?"

The blond barely heard Kiba with his heart pounding so hard. "No, I don't think so. Send him in. Oh and you can go for lunch now if you want to"

"'k boss" the brunette said leaving.

Sasuke stepped inside with a smirk on his lips. "Nice place you got here, small but apparently productive."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto glared. He had never glared to anyone as much as he did to Sasuke.

"Let's go out for lunch" It was more like an order than a request.

"No" Let's just say Sasuke wasn't very used to having people declining his invitations. Not that he did it much.

He got around his desk until he was standing on the side of Naruto.

Naruto got up and went to the opposite side. "Leave me the fuck alone"

"I don't want to and you don't want me to"

"We've discussed this"

"Yes we have"

They were walking around the table, Sasuke chasing Naruto.

"Do you want to cheat on your wife that bad?" Sasuke stopped.

"No, idiot, I'm not doing this because I want to cheat, I'm doing this because I want you."

"But by having me, you'll be cheating"

"Remember when you told you never wanted anyone as you wanted me? Well I'm the same as you, and by being with Sakura and wanting you this badly it's exactly like cheating on her. And that's exactly what you're doing to Hinata too." Naruto was looking at Sasuke pensively "So I purpose we have sex to get this" he pointed between him and Naruto repeatedly "whatever this is, off our backs"

Naruto was really considering this. "I would never be able to live with myself and Hinata knowing I cheated." With such distraction from Naruto's part Sasuke had finally been able to get to Naruto. So he pushed him into the table.

"But you'll still want me" Naruto glared.

"Stop being so full of yourself you bastard" The blond pushed Sasuke away hard and he fell to the floor. He glared at the blond who positioned himself on top of Sasuke, sitting on him and grabbed him by the collars then proceeded to bite Sasuke's neck hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto took off Sasuke's necktie and was unbuttoning his shirt. "Did that turn you on?"

Sasuke looked stunned. "Yeah…"

"Good, me too" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's mouth with his. They were both settled on leaving the other completely naked, so they were being quite rough.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Naruto putting him on top of his desk, he took the blonde's pants off, leaving him in just underwear and did the same to himself. Naruto was wearing white boxers and his member was already hard.

"I never did this with a man before…" Naruto said honestly and a little confused.

Sasuke got even more turned on by the confusion, even though he was a little lost too.

"Me neither, but how hard can it be? Do you have lub?" Both had heard about gay sex and why use lub. Naruto seemed thoughtful and remembered he had mayo on the drawer and took it out.

"Are you serious? Why the hell do you have mayo on your drawer?" Sasuke was astonished.

"Well I bought it this morning so I could try ramen with mayo… Are we seriously talking about this now?"

"You're weird" It didn't really matter his amount of weirdness 'cause Sasuke's little friend didn't dislike it at all. He took the blonde's boxers off and stared at his cock for a little bit. First he touched with his hand the little one seemed to like the attention so he started stroking it.

He then kneeled down in front of the desk to have better access to Naruto's nether regions, he licked it.

"Fuck Sasuke" Naruto moaned, the raven liked what he heard so he did it again and stroked at the same time. He had Sakura doing that for him, and he knew how he liked it, but doing it wasn't quite the same as having it done to you. He then engulfed the member with his mouth he went up and down, up and down, when he let it out, he discovered something beneath it he told Naruto to spread apart his legs and he found something.

Naruto's butthole, he licked it once, Naruto just kept moaning at everything he did, he was enjoying that very much, so he started licking it, moistening it and stroking the cock at the same time.

If, 1 or two months ago someone had told him he would be kneeling in front of a desk stroking and licking some guy's butthole he would have had them assassinated but now here he was, and he couldn't say he hated it at all.

Sasuke couldn't take this anymore, it was driving him crazy he thought about ending his pain and putting his cock in Naruto's ass, but it was his first time and he couldn't just penetrate him so he grabbed the mayo and spread it on his fingers. He put one finger inside without any type of warning and that earned a small shout from Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked frustrated.

"I'm preparing you"

"What the fuck am I being prepared for?" Sasuke had a feeling Naruto knew but couldn't quite deal with it so he answered him.

"I'm preparing it so it doesn't hurt as much when I penetrate you"

"Why am I the one going to be penetrated?"

"Because, first I'm bigger in every way, second you missed the chance and third I'm already half way on doing it."

"You're bigger than me? I'm not small you know?"

"Naruto… I've had your penis in my mouth, I know its size." Was this the gayest thing Sasuke said or what?

Sasuke ignored Naruto's continued fussing and started moving his finger in and out, when he noticed he wasn't bothered as much he put the second finger and continued on, scissoring him this time. Sasuke was being very patient considering he was horny as hell at that moment so he put the third one in and started moving. At some point Naruto moaned loudly.

"Fuck Sasuke, do that again" Sasuke repeated his action and earned another moan from the boy beneath him, he continued doing it until he couldn't handle it anymore, which wasn't very long.

The dark eyed boy pulled his fingers out, and took off his own boxers finally releasing his member.

Naruto managed to open his eyes and looked at Sasuke who was putting mayo on his penis. (Awkward?)

"What the hell? You're not putting that inside of me" Naruto closed his legs "you're freaking gonna stab some organ with that."

"Don't exaggerate."

"Exaggerate? I'm surprised Sakura doesn't hobble." Sasuke knew he wasn't small in the least, in fact he had noticed he was larger than average but Naruto was just overreacting.

He opened the blonde's legs and positioned himself. He pulled Naruto up and kissed him deeply and roughly trying to distract him and at the same time he entered Naruto carefully, the blond shouted and put his arms around Sasuke and stuck his nails in, unwittingly scratching his back Sasuke shrieked from that pain. The penetrator waited for the blonde to get accustomed to it, which took like several years.

When Naruto seemed the give the ok he slowly started to move, he looked to Naruto's face, he had his eyes closed and seemed a little pained, the raven was searching for that spot he had found not long ago.

When Naruto suddenly moaned quietly he knew he found it, and continuously tried to hit hit. The blue eyed boy's pain seemed to fade a little and he started to enjoy it.

"Sasuke… more" Sasuke immediately started thrusting faster and kept stroking Naruto's cock.

After a while they both started to reach the end. "Sasuke I'm going to cum" The blond shouted/moaned.

"Me too, Naruto fuck I'm coming." Naruto came and almost right after so did Sasuke.

The latter let himself drop to the floor and pulled the blond down with him. After the white was through Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap.

"Didn't take you for a cuddler" Naruto managed to make out and Sasuke felt a little embarrassed.

"Shut up." He couldn't really think much after just doing it. "Did you like it?" Naruto wasn't expecting that question.

"Yes not the best I've had but not the worst either." He was sure if it hadn't been for the pain he would have enjoyed it way more.

"Well, next time it'll be much, much better." Sasuke cheered in a Uchiha kind of way which didn't seem very cheerful.

"Sasuke, we put this off our backs, there is not going to be a next time." Naruto told him coldly.

Sasuke hid his disappointment. He took him off his lap warily, got up and got dressed. "Yeah, you're right." He went to the door "See you around Naruto" and then he was gone, leaving Naruto naked seating against the wall.

"Fuck" He didn't want it to be over he wanted to do it again. But he knew he couldn't so he got up with a lot more effort than he thought he would have to since his whole body hurt, butt, hips, back, that bastard had left like it was nothing and he had to deal with the pain, the asshole, he got dressed and clean around so he could finally sit on his wonderful, comfortable chair. Though it hurt a little to sit it felt better than standing.

Naruto thought how Sasuke had pushed him into his lap and hugged him right after, I mean what kind of person cuddles with a person he barely knows and has sex with? And why the fuck had he felt the butterflies in his stomach when he did that, if it was just attraction?

He didn't want to think it through he just wanted to go home and sleep.

Kiba arrived and went to his office. "So has the Uchiha left?"

Naruto looked at Kiba absent mindedly "Yes, yes he did."

"What did he want?"

"To have lunch"

"You mean like a business lunch?" Kiba asked quizzically

Naruto looked at him and smiled "Yeah that's exactly what I mean"

"Oh, ok, did you accept it?"

"No, no I didn't" Naruto answered simply "Kiba I'm a little out of it, don't know why, I'm gonna go home, can you take care of things here?" He said getting up carefully

"Yeah, sure, no problem buddy." Kiba said noticing Naruto a little weird "Oh and you know you can tell me anything right, Naruto?" Naruto didn't know where that came from but he couldn't have known what just happened so he answered nonetheless.

"Yeah I know, thanks Kiba, see you tomorrow" He said smiling at him and leaving slowly.

**Took my own sweet time, did i not? Yeah so to make it up besides being longer the chapter has a lemon, so hope you enjoy R&R ^.^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naruto was lying on the couch looking at the ceiling. It was the weekend already almost one week had passed but still he thought of nothing but that damned Monday. Hinata and Sakura had left for the gym and he knew for sure Sasuke was next door all alone.

But what should he do? I mean he was supposed to forget all about it, they'd done it once and he did not want to have that type of relationship. Cheating is the worst, he had always believed that.

Damn it, he wanted to go talk to Sasuke so damn much.

He got up and crossed the leaving room decidedly, turned around and went back to the couch. What would he say anyway right? Sasuke hadn't talked to him ever since and why would he? Naruto had made it perfectly clear he did not want to have anything with him. And he absolutely didn't.

Naruto got up, he was going to go to Shikamaru to talk about it.

He grabbed his keys left the apartment and was going to the elevator but his legs took him to Sasuke's door and his hand rang the door bell. He managed to control his body and ran home before Sasuke could open the door he put the keys down and threw himself to the couch. What the hell was he, a girl?

He heard Sasuke's door open and then after a while his own door bell rang. He reluctantly went there and opened the door.

"Sasuke, may I help you with anything?" Yeah he was pretending like nothing happened.

"Naruto… did you just rang my bell?" Naruto raised a brow.

"No of course not, that would have been stupid I have no reason what so ever to do something like that. It must have been Mrs. Orochimaru you know? He's crazy." Was he overdoing it?

"Naruto I heard your door open, the bell and then the door close, I'm pretty sure it was you." The blond stood a while looking at him thinking what to say to that.

"What? You been paying attention to my door what are you trying to do stalk me? You pervert" Naruto was going to close the door in Sasuke's face but the raven figured it out and put his foot in between. He entered his house and grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"What are we playing at?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke's eyes, he knew he was being stupid Sasuke had every right to be mad at him.

"I'm sorry" He looked down to his feet.

"Shit" Sasuke said, let go of Naruto and went to the door.

Naruto managed to catch Sasuke hand before he left and pulled him to himself.

"Maybe…" Naruto looked at the deep dark eyes, Sasuke stared back.

"I won't stop if you keep me here" The slightly taller man confessed.

"I don't think I won't you to" Naruto put his arms around Sasuke and kissed him deeply immediately getting a response from the raven, who pushed him down on the couch.

"Wait!" Naruto managed to push Sasuke away earning a glare from him " I don't want to do it here."

Sasuke stopped glaring, he could understand him so he got up separating himself from the blond and pulled him up too.

Sasuke sighed. "Tomorrow, tell your wife you're going with me to watch a baseball game."

"Eh… Sasuke you like baseball?" Naruto asked confused.

"Sort of, but that's not the point, we're going to a hotel, xxx hotel to be more precise so be there at 3.00 pm" Sasuke spoke seriously he wanted Naruto so bad, and it was so hard to restrain himself, but he had to."

"Oh… shit Sasuke are we really doing that?" Naruto didn't want to do it, but at the same time he really wanted to.

"I said it before, and I'm saying it again, Uzumaki, I'm not forcing you…" Sasuke said expressionless.

"Fuck Sasuke I didn't say you were forcing me, you couldn't if you tried asshole." Then Naruto surprisingly grabbed Sasuke's shirt and kissed him passionately, Sasuke just responded right away."

He suddenly backed off and almost run to the other side of the room. "Just… be there" He said almost breathlessly.

Naruto just stayed there smirking a little and trying to gain the capability of moving so he could go and jerk himself off in the bathroom.

------SNISLOVE------------SNISLOVE------

When Hinata got home Naruto was lying in the couch.

"Hey honey, you're home!"

Hinata laughed "You're just like a kid Naruto. " Hinata sat in the couch and put his head on her lap.

"So what did you do, while I was out?" The brunette stroked the blonde's hair

"Nothing much really" He felt bad for lying, but how could he tell her the truth 'oh I just almost fucked the neighbor in our loving home?' as if, right?

"Ok" She kissed his forehead lovingly "Oh by the way, I was talking to Sakura about that Indian restaurant we went that time and she said she wanted to try it, I told her we could go tomorrow, does that work for you?"

"Yeah honey" They had plenty of time from 3 to dinner time. "Oh yeah me and Sasuke are going to a baseball game tomorrow at 3.00 we can go straight there don't you think."

Hinata looked at him quizzically "Really? You and Sasuke are? When did you guys meet?"

Naruto blushed a little "He came by this afternoon and said he had extra tickets and Sakura didn't like it, so I should go with him if I wanted to."

"Oh…" Hinata kept looking strangely at him, she couldn't have known what was going on…

"What is it? What's with the face?"

"Nothing I just think it's weird you guys are hitting it off so well I had the impression you weren't on very good terms." Hinata smiled finally

"Yeah well, we're trying to hit it off, besides I get free tickets" Naruto smiled back at her.

"Ok good I'm going to take a shower, I stink" Naruto watched her go. As bad as he felt for lying to her he couldn't help but to feel excited for knowing he'd meet with Sasuke tomorrow.

**Yeah i know guys i'm a whore, i'm sorry. Haven't updated for so long and then i write so little sorry again, i just updated 'cause i had a little written and i'm not going to update for a while 'cause the exams are starting for me, and won't have much time, so sorry again, nontheless read and enjoy ^^**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sunday morning Naruto woke up and slowly remembered he had a date with Sasuke that day, he started getting cold feet. Maybe he should call it off. He thought a little harder and he wouldn't know what to say to Hinata, 'cause people didn't just refuse going to a baseball game after accepting free tickets. Well the fact that he really wanted to go, might have influenced his decision too.

He looked to his side noticing Hinata wasn't there, he felt the faint smell of eggs that most likely came from the kitchen where his dedicated wife was making them both breakfast. He got up now with his stomach rumbling and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Hinata" Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Good morning. Hinata? It's been a while since you called me that." She smirked at him.

"Oh yeah you're right" Naruto noticed he always called her sweet names like sweetie pie, wifey, my love, my little pumpkin and so on. He felt bad how could he be doing this to her?

"What?" She asked wondering noticing his sad look.

"Nothing really, you know when you wake up and you feel annoyed for no reason at all?" How stupid he was not that, that didn't happen to him, it did, but that wasn't what was bothering him. "Oh I'm gonna go for a run, do you wanna cook or want me to grab some stuff at the restaurant for us to eat when I come back?"

He grabbed a fork and put a great amount of eggs in his mouth like he hadn't ate in a week, drank a glass of juice without taking a breath and started his way.

Hinata used to this behavior said nothing about it. "Do you mind if I don't cook today? I'm kinda tired and feel like lazing around and 'Passiones Prohibidas' is going to be on in an hour."

"Yeah no problem, I'll go to that restaurant across the street and order us take out."

"Ok, I'm in the mood for chicken, ok? Oh and by the way what time is the baseball game?" Naruto blushed slightly, fortunately Hinata didn't notice.

"Hum... it's at 3 I'll probably leave at 2.30."

"Ok darling" The dark haired woman said to her husband while eating her breakfast.

Naruto ate his breakfast and went jogging. When he was leaving he met Sasuke who was dressed in a suit like he was going to work.

"Good morning, are you going to work?" Sasuke who hadn't notice Naruto looked at the blond surprised.

"Good morning dumbass, yes I am, contrary to a certain 'big boss' of a company I actually have to work Saturday mornings." The blond glared at him. Why did he have to be so unpleasant all the time?

They reached the elevator and when the doors closed Sasuke kissed Naruto all of a sudden. Ok maybe not all the time…

Sasuke broke the kiss with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong with you? I've told you not to do it here." Naruto blushed a little and then hit Sasuke in his arm.

"For one you never told not to do it in the elevator, you told to not to do it at your place, besides who is going to catch us in a closed elevator. And what, are you going to tell me you didn't like it?"

"Whatever just go and die, I'm gonna go jog 'cause this hot bod doesn't just magically stay like this."

"I hope you're not talking about the skeleton you have underneath that dreadful orange jump suit you're wearing." The oh so mean Sasuke answered right after him.

"You didn't complain last time" The blond showed him a naughty smile. Did he just make a dirty remark?

Sasuke looked at him. "No, no I didn't. Apparently I like skeletons" He licked the tanned neck earning a moan. "Do not forget about our '_baseball game_'." He let go of Naruto and left the elevator.

"You like pushing me around a lot don't you?"

"Yes I do" and with that he Sasuke entered his car and drove off.

"Bastard" Naruto said to himself smiling and went off running.

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

"I'm off, honey" Naruto said excitedly leaving for his date.

"Don't be late, you guys have to be there by 8" The black haired woman said kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Yeah I know, later sweetheart" He left and went knocking on Sasuke's door. Sakura opened it and smiled at him.

"Hello Naruto nice to see you" Sakura said nicely and politely just like the good host that she was "Sasuke, Naruto is here" she said a little louder. "He's working he won't take long".

Sasuke showed up a second later wearing jeans and a shirt, Naruto couldn't help but noticed how hot he looked, since he usually wore a suit, not that the suit didn't go well with him… OK! Enough fantasying about how hot Sasuke looked in clothes… or without them.

"You two have fun, and don't be late, ok?" Sakura said kissing Sasuke's cheek. This was answered by a _Yes ma'm_ from Naruto and a _Hn_ from Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke reached the elevator. "You know maybe we should really go to that baseball game."

Sasuke looked at him like Naruto looked at Mrs. Orochimaru. "What are you talking about? Do you even know if I have tickets for the damned thing?"

"Well you know, it just doesn't feel right to leave the girls at home and go … you know."

They went to Sasuke's car. "We have already discussed this matter, Naruto."

"I know but…"

Sasuke looked at him pensively. "I can cancel the hotel and we can go to the baseball game."

Naruto looked at him surprised. It was kind of nice that he was willing to do that, but then again he must feel the same as him.

"Didn't you say you didn't have tickets?" Sasuke started the car and took the road that drove them to the stadium.

"No, I asked you why you assumed that I had tickets, I never said I didn't have them." Naruto looked at Sasuke. To be completely honest with himself he thought Sasuke would ignore him or yell at him and go to the hotel but no he was doing the right thing. Didn't that suck? -.-'

Sasuke kept driving and Naruto looked at him. Was he going to give it up that easily?

"Sasuke pull the car over." Sasuke looked at him like he had suddenly grown a head.

"Why?"

"Just freaking pull the car over!" He did it even though it was a crazy request.

Naruto lost no time in putting himself right on top of Sasuke, each leg on each side of the brunette's, with his back to the steering wheel and kissed him deeply.

Sasuke was surprised for a second but then smirked a little.

"And what prey tell do you think you're doing?" He grabbed his arms and pushed him away to ask.

Naruto blushed and looked to the side. "Why did you agree?"

Sasuke looked at him. "I was testing to see if you could go through with it. I never really thought about going to the game, I was driving us to the hotel."

The blond smiled and put his forehead against Sasuke's chest. "You are so… you. You know?"

The brunette grabbed his chin and raised it to meet his face, then kissed him on his lips. "I don't like imitations. Now get off me or we won't reach the hotel." The raven said pushing Naruto off harshly and drove off, Naruto laughed.

They booked a room and went right up, they manage to hold themselves back in the elevator, which was _very_ hard since apparently they both gained a thing for elevators but as soon as they entered the room their restrain broke Naruto literally jumped Sasuke and a who's the most passionate kisser contest started, Sasuke was the first to push the other against the wall. They could feel each other getting hard slowly just with the kissing.

They measured forces pushing at each other managing to hurt themselves in the process, none caring that the hurt places might bruise and that their wives might notice. No, there was none of that, 'cause all they cared right now was each other, feeling good and releasing their sexual tension.

They finally found the bed after various shoves to dead ends, on their way Naruto had already lost his shirt and Sasuke had his pants unbuttoned.

Naruto found his way up and sat on the brunette. "Aww does little Sasuke get excited with just a little kissing?" He started rubbing himself on Sasuke.

"Fuck!" He said unexpectedly "How hypocritical of you to say that, while I can feel you're just as hard as me." He said and took advantage of Naruto's moaning rampage to take his place on top. He started pulling down his pants and Naruto almost ripped his shirt off trying to rid him off it like it was some sort of evil thing.

The deep black eyed man started sucking the blue eyed one's neck then his nipples earning himself some groans of absolute pleasure, he kept descending until it reached his cock. He did not like sucking cocks he had decided the first time he gave Naruto a blow job, but the fact that that made him do it again was the reaction the blond had to it, oh the reaction was exactly the motive why he did it. He obviously had no skill at it since he had never done it before but since he had received so many, he knew what a man liked. Naruto was looking at him face blushing, eyes on him and hands on his hair.

The raven stopped and the blond pushed himself up with his arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke laughed, got up and went to search for his pants. "You come here right now and finish what you fucking started Sasuke!" Sasuke took a small pink bottle from his pocket that said 'strawberry' and 'play'.

"No mayo for us today." Naruto followed his every move with his eyes. "Don't you think it's unfair that you have all the fun."

Sasuke returned to his position in the bed pulled Naruto's ass up and started licking it, which sent the blond over the edge. He coated his fingers with the lubricant he has taken from his pocket and spread it in Naruto's hole and his own fingers, just as last time he put one finger in.

Naruto felt the intrusion but this time, it wasn't as surprising as the last time it had happened, the raven moved his finger preparing him he put another one, and another one after that.

"Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked concerned he had not found Naruto's sweet spot yet.

"Not as much as the first time, but I can't say it feels goo…"Naruto shouted all of a sudden "Never mind. Do that again!"

Sasuke who had been holding himself back, promptly took his position, and put his lubricated penis at Naruto's entrance. He looked at Naruto. "Relax I want you to enjoy this."

He penetrated him and bent down to kiss the blond so he would calm down. When he felt the numbing pressure around him fade a little he started thrusting looking for the place that made his current lover scream for more. He found it earlier than he had with his fingers.

"Right there! Sasuke harder!" Sasuke couldn't have asked for a better aphrodisiac than that. He did as told losing himself and moaning more than he ever did with Sakura.

Naruto put his arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. They were in that position for a long time panting, their moans growing louder and longer. They came at the same time screaming each other name at the nirvana arrival. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, not taking himself off of him.

They waited until they could talk, both panting from exhaustion.

The blond kissed Sasuke again and smiled. Sasuke smiled back, a thing he didn't do often, but at that time he just fell like doing so.

"Was it better this time?" Sasuke asked nicer than usual, he just couldn't help all the niceness coming out of him.

Naruto turned them around so he was on top and started licking and kissing his neck. "What do you mean? Is it over?" Sasuke liked what he heard and was enjoying having him on his neck. Naruto bit hard and Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke… what? What are you doing?" Sasuke, who was still inside Naruto, started getting hard again…

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

Two rounds after Sasuke lay on the bed staring at the ceiling, resting, with Naruto at his side, focusing on no particular spot, the last raised his upper body supporting himself on his elbows.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "That was the best fuck of my life" He said tiredly and contented.

The raven smirked and kissed the blond yet again. "For once you said something right." Naruto laid his head on his stomach.

Sasuke got up knowing they had to go not able to avoid wanting to stay in bed. He picked up Naruto's shirt and threw it at his face.

"Come on we have to go, it's 7:10 and we still need a bath" Naruto looked at him with a naughty smile.

"Well we have to share the shower then." He got up with his birth suit and went to the bathroom. Meanwhile Sasuke was starting to get horny yet again.

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

They arrived at the restaurant just in time, the girls on the other hand were a little late so they decided to wait for them at the door. While they waited they exchanged mischievous looks, well flirting was what they could do out in public.

The girls finally arrived in Sakura's jeep. Each kissed their husband and they all went inside. Just like nothing had happened.

**OMG update! Yeah you're probably thinking 'hey looks like the bitch updated' and you're probably right, i'm gonna apologize anyways and hope you like it, this chapter is not really that long but it's the content that matters, not that i'm saying that that is good either... ugh anyways sorry R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Did you ask for me brother?" Sasuke entered his brother's office without knocking and sat on the comfortable chair without waiting for an invitation.

"Yes. What manners you are displaying little brother or should I say lack of ?" Itachi asked faking surprise.

"Cut the crap Itachi like you're not used to this, besides this office should be mine soon enough" Sasuke smirked at Itachi.

"Not if I live forever." Sasuke looked at his brother glaring, well that was something he could see Itachi doing. He was certain the prince of darkness could live as long as he wished to.

" So what do I owe the pleasure of being invited into this lovely office to?" Sasuke asked growing annoyed.

Itachi gained a more serious look now. "Can you tell me why I have a record on the company's employee account of a payment to hotel xxx at 2:57 pm at a Saturday. I do know for sure that it wasn't for any business of this company, and I know it was you because it was your card what I don't know is, why you used the company's card when you have money enough to pay for that and why were you at a hotel at 3 in the afternoon only to leave at 7 and last but not least why would you stay at a hotel that it's not too far from your place?"

Sasuke looked at his brother well he knew Itachi would end up knowing he had used the company's card where, at what time and for what he just didn't know he would end up knowing so soon. He hadn't even come up with an excuse what should he say.

"Sasuke just tell me the truth, I'm your brother and I love you and blah, blah, blah, I'll understand whatever, so are you cheating on Sakura?"

"Yes." Itachi wouldn't tell, yes he might overwork and tease his brother but he was a damn good brother and was always there for him so if he could entrust a secret to anyone it would be to Itachi.

Itachi examined him. "Have you grown bored of Sakura?" Had he? No, his affair had nothing to do with any type of change of his feelings for Sakura.

"No, I feel exactly what I felt one year ago." Sasuke said truthfully.

"Well than this girl must be something."

Sasuke stared outside now, they stood quiet for a while.

"It's a guy." Not even Itachi could remain unfazed by that.

"Excuse me?" Well Sasuke had probably never shown any interest in the same sex, not that he had ever shown must interest in the opposite sex but still.

"It's a man."

"I heard what you said Sasuke." Itachi said still a little awkwardly. "I never knew you had that type of inclination little brother you could have told me sooner."

"I never knew I had either, neither had he"

"How long has this been going on? Who is he?" Itachi had recovered from the initial shock, he wasn't sure if he believed it."

"It's my neighbor it started a few weeks ago." Sasuke kept his usual expression like they were talking about the weather, but Itachi knew for sure that inside he was very reluctant to tell him all this.

"Is it just a fling or is it serious, are you in love with him or are you just experimenting?"

"No, I don't know, it's just a fling we'll get over this." Sasuke looked at him.

"If you say so" Itachi looked at his brother for some time, both quiet. "Well that's it, you may go now" Sasuke got up and turn to leave.

"And Sasuke…" Sasuke looked at his brother before leaving. "The hotel bill is coming out of your paycheck."

"Son of a…" Was the last thing Itachi heard before the door was closed, Itachi smiled.

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

One week later Naruto looked up from his computer. It had been a week and a half since he last saw Sasuke. He wanted to see him, he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. He was tempted to go to his neighbor's house but what was he going to say? Sakura was home most of the time what would he say, '_oh hi Sakura, do you mind if I go in there and make out with your husband for a bit?_' or 'i_s your husband there, I just want to see him._' and he didn't even have his cell phone number. Maybe it was better like this.

"Aaah" He screamed to release his inner turmoil.

"What's wrong?" Kiba decided to come in just then, with more work.

"Nothing" Naruto lied easily "just sick of these papers."

Kiba sat at his desk. "You know you could talk to me right?" Naruto looked at Kiba, had he been acting weird, did Kiba notice something? He couldn't have, he wasn't acting different and it wasn't like he got out of work early or something, no, he was just asking, Naruto smiled.

"Where did that come from?"

"Nowhere I just sometimes you take pauses and have this thoughtful look on your face, beside you haven't talked to me in ages about your personal life, I'm just saying it." Naruto smiled, Kiba was a good friend they should talk more.

"It's nothing Kiba just thinking about the job, how about you, have you got a girlfriend?

"Of course, do you think all of this could go out there without having girls after him?" He pointed at himself, Naruto laughed a little, good old Kiba. "Yeah I'm dating a girl named Ino she owns a flower shop. She has a temper but she's really easy on the eyes."

"So you like her?" Kiba seemed thoughtful for a minute then he smirked again.

"Yeah, I think I do" He looked at Naruto. "And how are things with the mistress? You must be thinking about having your kids."

Naruto was startled. Kids? Well it's about time they had kids, this was certainly the stage of marriage, couples started to think about kids but did he want some? Of course he did, he loved children just that all this Sasuke think now was surely not the best of times. But what about Hinata did she want them?

"Dude… You're doing it again." Kiba looked at him annoyed.

"Sorry Kiba, I'm not exactly sure." Naruto said honestly "Hey wanna grow grab lunch at that place with the really cute waitresses?"

"Hell yeah man" Kiba smirked.

-SNISLOVE-SNISLOVE-

Sasuke sat in his office working on another of many projects Itachi kept giving him. He was getting home late every day and was tired, he barely saw Sakura just sometimes in the morning.

'_I haven't seen him in three weeks_' he thought a little annoyed, maybe Itachi was doing it on purpose, trying to keep him busy so he didn't have time to go find the blond guy or maybe he was just being his bastard self. He heard the door open and remembered Itachi said he would stop by his office today. '_Well thinking of the devil…'_

"Oh my god this office is like three times bigger than mine!"

Sasuke looked up right away recognizing the voice and knowing full well that Itachi would never talked as loud, or say something like that, no that voice belonged to…

"Naruto! How did you get in here?" Sasuke stared shocked at the blond.

"I sweet talked your secretary into letting me in" Naruto winked at Sasuke who was still a little out of it for seeing the blond. "Ok I sneaked in" He admitted faking a scowl.

"No, what are you doing here?" He said back to his usual expression.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Sasuke? What the hell, here I thought you'd like it if I showed up and this is how I'm greeted? Fine I'll go then" Naruto frowned and turned his back to leave, Sasuke almost like run out of his desk to stop him and managed to grab his arm and turn him before he left.

"So you missed me that much?" Naruto looked away from him sort of pouting it was hard since he was practically glued to him.

"Of course not don't be crazy, I just… hum Hinata, she asked about you the other day and I thought I'd come here." Naruto backed away a little not looking him in the eyes. Sasuke could tell he was lying, hell a blind, deaf child could tell he was lying.

"You're a terrible liar." Sasuke cornered him to the wall and started kissing his neck. "Shit I think I missed this" He said sniffing his smell in.

"Sasuke stop that, we can't do this here." Naruto said but did nothing whatsoever to stop it and actually putting his arms around Sasuke.

"You're not being very convincing Naruto" he kissed his lips, and started unbuttoning his shirt their movements becoming faster and needier.

Naruto moaned when Sasuke started playing with his nipples. "Fuck Sasuke."

"Wouldn't you care for a little foreplay first?" Naruto glared but responded all the same, the blond roughly took Sasuke's jacket and grabbed both sides of his shirt, some buttons jumped out.

"Fuck Naruto" Sasuke liked Naruto's eagerness. He picked him up by the ass and the blond put his legs around him, Sasuke moved them to a little couch Sasuke had on the other side, he unbuttoned his own pants and was moving to Naruto's.

"Sasuke, hum door…" Suddenly, as if Naruto had guessed, the door was pushed open and Itachi came in, in all his greatness.

Sasuke had probably never seen Itachi as stunned as he was then, if he weren't in the position he was in he might have laughed a little as he stood there looking at them his eyes so open they almost budged out. Itachi turned around, got out, closed the door and then came back in again.

Sasuke and Naruto were still frozen but couldn't help to wonder what that was.

"I'm gonna go out and pretend I didn't see anything. I hope I never have to see that again." And then he left.

"Shit! Who was that?" Naruto asked starting to panic. Well it was not like he was gonna tell anyone, but fuck getting caught cheating on his wife with a man by his brother, wasn't really high point of the day for anyone.

"Calm down, Naruto" Sasuke said buttoning his pants "that's my brother, he's not gonna tell anyone what just happened."

"Fuck, this must be a sign, we shouldn't be doing this" Naruto started dressing himself.

Sasuke turned to him, grabbed his chin and made him turn his face to his own.

"Then why did you come here Naruto?" Naruto tried to look away. But Sasuke held his face. "I know why you did, I felt like doing the same myself and I would have, weren't it for all the work my brother gave me."

Sasuke kissed Naruto gently "Let's go watch the baseball game this Saturday."

"You mean going to the hotel?" The blond asked confused.

"No, I mean really watch the game." Sasuke said seriously.

"Hum, sure, ok" Naruto said not really sure what to think of it."Is there any special reason you want to do it?"

"Yes, and I will tell you after the game." Sasuke got up and directed himself to the door, the blue eyed man was a little disappointed in it, but they couldn't just continue after that. The raven on the other hand got to the door and locked it.

Naruto noticed that. "No way, you can't really want to continue after what just happened!" Sasuke smirked.

"Are you a chicken Naruto?" Was that a dare? Oh Naruto didn't just refuse a dare, it just wasn't possible for him.

"Oh no you didn't." Naruto said throwing himself at Sasuke.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long and sorry for the length of this, i'm asking myself now ' Why the fuck couldn't I have made a oneshot or something shorter for my first fic like any other fanfiction writer?' Anyways after this chapter I plan on really developing the story and I don't think it will take much chapters to finish it. **

**Ok now sorry for the people that subscribed story alert but I really felt the need to correct the first chapters, so sorry for that.**


End file.
